Vulnerability Book 2 and a half of 4
by Cleopatra Jones
Summary: A one shot for Until the End of Time: Solace. My OC Asmara *see other stories for her backstory, and Nuada have just become intimate for the first time and are still learning about each other. Rated NC/17.


I do not own Hellboy, nor do I make any profit.

Another one shot. This one is for Until the End of Time: Solace. I mention in that book how they spend the first three days of the storm eating and having sex. Well this is the beginning of their sexcapades. Their bond is stronger, so they're keen on each other's thoughts and feelings. Enjoy and review!

* * *

They awoke several hours later to the sound of raindrops falling softly against the windows. It wasn't the rain that woke them, but the cold. Since they were elves, they weren't as susceptible to the elements as humans, so it was very cold. Nuada kissed the top of Asmara's head and gently pulled out of her. She gave a slight whimper in both surprise and pain. He was still hard and she was still adjusting to his girth and length. She had had many, many human lovers, but none shared his endowments, talents or stamina for that matter.

She watched him as he walked over to the fireplace. His gold-tipped platinum locks flitted playfully over the rippling waves of muscle that flanked his shoulders. She allowed her eyes to trail down his back to his behind. _"Yes…you certainly can bounce coins off that ass,"_ she thought to herself, eliciting a naughty smile from the prince.

He was beautiful. Asmara felt her heart melt when he smiled at her like that. She kicked herself mentally for resisting her feelings for him, when _he_ knew from the very first moment they met that they were meant to be one. Her whole body warmed at the thought of his smiles. Kissing him. Touching him. Loving and being loved by him.

He finished with the fire and turned to face her. He just stood there, backlit by the flames watching her. She let her eyes dance all over his body. She looked at his lips and marveled in the memory of his taste. She looked at his chest and closed her eyes, recalling how he held so much warmth. She felt a surge of heat travel over her body when she thought of his heartbeat. There was something very masculine about the deep, resounding strength of it. Or maybe it was the way he smelled? Musk. But a clean musk. Kind of like how the forest smells after it rains.

She opened her eyes and let them trail up his thick legs to solid, well-built thighs. She gazed at his manhood. Her lips parted slightly as she let out the faintest gasp. He was beautiful. She realized this was the first time she had actually seen a penis because whatever her lovers presented her with before paled in comparison.

Nuada walked over to her, pulled back the sheets and threw them on the floor. He stood at the side of the bed and looked her up and down. He was getting hard. Asmara wondered if this was possible because she thought he was hard already.

"I told you," he said. "Only and elf can satisfy you. Give you what you need."

He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself above her. They were both breathing heavily. She opened her mouth to speak, but he placed a finger over her lips and let the weight of his body seep into hers. She let out a gasp. He was so thick, and there was that scent. Earthy and damp. She let her eyes roll back in pleasure as she breathed him in. His heart was pounding through his chest against her breasts.

He ran his fingers over her scalp and took a handful of her hair. He pulled her head away to gain better access to her neck. He began to kiss and suck deeply. Asmara let out a loud moan as he grunted in response. He was gentle the first time they made love, but Asmara knew he wouldn't be gentle now. It excited her.

He raised himself over her just enough to toss her onto her stomach. He resumed kissing her neck with a handful of hair in his hand. He took his free hand and dug it into her flesh, dragging it all the way down to her bottom. He let out ravage groans as he pinched and grabbed her. He parted her legs with his own and slid two fingers inside her core. Asmara began to rock against him as he slid his fingers in and out of her.

They couldn't take it anymore. He placed one hand on Asmara's shoulder and repositioned the one that was inside her onto her stomach. He lifted her and slid his hot length inside her all in one movement. She let out a small cry. He still hurt. She tried to keep herself raised, but her arms were shaking so badly she couldn't withstand his thrusts. She fell to the bed, but he still thrust into her. Harder now. Almost as if he was angry.

He pulled out of her and tossed her onto her back. He took both of her legs in his arms and plunged inside her. This time she screamed. He held her legs tightly and pumped into her with so much vigor it was audible. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. He let go of her legs and began to lick them away. There was something very animal-like about their lovemaking that turned Asmara on despite the pain. He let the weight of his body consume her once more as he thrust even deeper. Asmara let out another scream, only to have it drowned out by a ravage kiss.

All she could do was hold on. Thoughts raced through her mind. He was alone for more than a thousand years and this was the release of a millennium's worth of sexual tension. She didn't know how much more she could take. She thought she might pass out if he didn't come soon.

He bit her lips slightly, and then moved to nipping at her ear. He let out a series of grunts as he twisted a nipple painfully between his thumb and fore-finger.

"_Gods I hope he's close,"_ she thought to herself. He rose to his hands and grabbed her legs once more, almost pushing her knees to her head. He watched her with a stone gaze as he thrust in and out of her. Her eyes were closed tightly, her face twisted in pain. He knew he was hurting her. He thought of all the human lovers she had. All the nights he spent alone in a cold dark subway. Some nights he was so desperate, all he wanted was to simply feel warmth in the bed beside him.

Suddenly the memory of the subway drifted away like a camera quickly zooming out. All his thoughts began to slip away and were replaced by sound and color. Vivid light. He came so hard he had to grip the headboard to steady himself. He collapsed onto Asmara and simply lay on top of her. Out of breath and out of strength. Asmara gently caressed his back. Her own breathing becoming more steadied. She felt sorry for him. She could feel his anger, his resentment when he was aware that he was hurting her. But she knew its source. She knew it was resentment for a lost kingdom. Resentment for being alone for so long. Resentment for losing his father.

He managed to pull out slowly and flip onto his side. He had tears in his eyes as he stroked her cheek and said, "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

This time it was Asmara who placed a finger over his lips. "I understand," she said. "You don't have to feel those things anymore…at least…you won't have to feel them alone." He smiled weakly and wiped her face. She did the same for him.

"I like it rough," she joked, "but not that rough OK?"

Nuada sighed and said, "I am sorry…I lost control. I let my emotions take over and I hurt you. I knew that I was hurting you and I could not stop…I did not know that I was capable of such things. Capable of hurting you when I love you so much."

"But that's just it. We don't know."

"I know I would sooner die than hurt you ever again." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath," "...Perhaps...perhaps I have become weak in mind...given these past events..."

"No...no not at all. That's what makes us vulnerable. Without vulnerability love doesn't exist because vulnerability is dependant upon trust…I love you too…and I can only hope to make mistakes. I hope I make mistakes, fuck things up and seek your forgiveness and understanding. That's how we'll grow."

Nuada didn't say anything in response, he just marveled at the woman lying beside him. She understood. After all that happened, all he wanted was for someone to understand. He held her to himself tightly, letting his heat, like the love he felt for her, seep deeply into her soul.

He whispered to her in Elvish. Sweet promises juxtaposed to the rhythm of raindrops falling softly on the windows.

* * *

This was just a side story. Be on the look out for Until the End of Time book 4. Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
